1038
Barnabas and Julia plan to destroy the body used to resurrect Angelique. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in Parallel Time, and Alexis' plot to ruin all the Collins gains momentum. For this night, she has convinced Quentin that Maggie is the witch who has been causing the trouble on the great estate. And after accusing his bride, Quentin has run from the room, leaving her completely alone. Maggie begs for Quentin to come back, but there is no sign of him. Meanwhile in the drawing room, Angelique speaks to the fire and tells Quentin to leave the house. Now that he is out of the house, Angelique says to herself she has much more work to do. Act I Angelique goes to the master bedroom and finds Maggie in tears. She asks if she is okay and notices that Maggie has her locket. Maggie has no recollection on how she obtained the locket. Angelique wonders if someone at Collinwood is causing trouble. Maggie believes it could be the spirit of Cyrus, but Angelique tries to point suspicion towards Barnabas. Maggie scoffs at the notion Barnabas could be up to something, and wonders if Hoffman or Roger are tormenting her. Angelique promises to "help" Maggie get to the bottom of her troubles. That night at Loomis House, Julia watches Barnabas rise from his coffin. Thinking she is Hoffman, he attempts to kill her, but she is able to convince Barnabas that she is the Julia from the standard timeline and she is now posing as Hoffman, who is now dead. Barnabas feels this is a dangerous plan and demands that she returns to their normal time. Barnabas thanks Julia for saving him, but Julia tells him she will remain in Parallel Time to help him. She leaves him to be with Angelique. Julia returns to Collinwood and finds Angelique using tarot cards in the drawing room. Angelique informs her that she has learned that Quentin murdered her at the seance, but she has lots of plans for the Collins family coming up very soon. As they talk, Angelique again starts to feel cold and faints. Act II Julia revives Angelique and wonders why she hasn't gone to her father yet. After some hesitation, Julia says "she forgot" and leaves right away. She wonders where Stokes might live, and decides to look him up in the phone book. Meanwhile, Stokes is in the hidden room at his house and injects Angelique's life force with an unknown substance. He hears a knock on the door and Julia arrives. Stokes says he was expecting someone to show up because he has assumed that Angelique has fainted. He takes Julia into the room and reveals the life force for Angelique. He reveals that Angelique fainted because the body has tried to regain strength, but Stokes has stopped it and tells her that Angelique should now be fine. Before Julia leaves, Stokes asks if Angelique has had anymore problems with Barnabas. Julia says no, but Stokes feels he is the enemy. Maggie goes to Loomis House and asks Barnabas for help. Barnabas tells her she just needs to be patient and soon the truth will come out to Quentin. Julia returns to Collinwood to check on Angelique. She tells her she should be thankful for what her father has done for her and spend more time with him. Angelique, on the advice of Julia, decides to invite him over for dinner. Later, Julia tells Barnabas about the life force and how to destroy Angelique. Barnabas decides they must eliminate the life force so Angelique will die, and then they can go back to their own time. Act III That night, Stokes arrives at Collinwood and is very happy to be in the house. Angelique serves him several drinks and demands to know why she continues to faint and have cold spells. She tells Stokes to take a long hard look at Collinwood, because soon "it will be very different." Meanwhile, Barnabas and Julia arrive at Stokes' house. Barnabas feels that everything is happening too easily, but insists he isn't having second thoughts. Julia shows Barnabas the body, and they are both sad that an innocent life will have to be sacrificed. Barnabas prepares to destroy the life force. Memorable quotes : [[Barnabas Collins|'Barnabas Collins']]: You did this for me. Thank you, Julia. ---- : Barnabas: This will end the reign of terror at Collinwood. ---- : Angelique: Not a member of the Collins family will remain untouched, I promise you. The Coilinses will be a family that is finished. ---- : Angelique: Maggie's in her room.... crying, probably. ---- : Barnabas: It never ends does it...when one begins to unravel evil? ---- : Angelique: Martini? : Stokes: Yes...several, I think. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Thayer David as Timothy Stokes (PT) * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Stokes Collins Background information and notes ProductionClosing credits scene: Collinwood drawing room Story * Julia has always wanted to be a spy. * In this episode, Angelique and Timothy plot against every member of the Collins family, but in the next episode, she claims that her son, Daniel, will be spared. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: What does she mean? * TAROT CARDS: Angelique: Hanged Man. * TIMELINE: Timothy is expected at 8pm. 8:05pm: Timothy arrives. Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid flubs a line: (To Julia): "There are any number of details that could catch you up on." * Angelique states that she sent Hoffman on no errand but she did ask her to follow Barnabas. * In the scene where Julia goes to Timothy Stokes' house, an offscreen "Oof!" from Grayson Hall can be heard as Stokes is headed to the door. When they walk into the main room from the hallway, on the left side of the screen a camera can be seen, along with the cameraman's hand moving the bead curtain out of the way of the camera lens. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1038 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1038 - The Spy Who Loved Me Gallery ( }}) 1038e.jpg|Reunion 1038r.jpg|Fainting Spell 1038zi.jpg|Father & Daughter Category:Dark Shadows episodes